Girl Meets Camp Green Lake
by Frozenelf72
Summary: ((ZigZag Fic) Hailey comes from a broken home, when she's convicted of four accounts of vandalism, will she find her new home is D-Tent?
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Hailey, I could send you to jail and not lose one minute of sleep over it, or, I could send you to Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character." The judge spoke into the microphone, and looked at the girl who stood in front of her.

Hailey Hunter was being convicted of four accounts premeditated vandalism. Which she knew she did, she only did it to make a point, she wanted to show her school they didn't own her. They didn't know her, they didn't own her..she didn't have to follow their silly little rules. As a kid, they always tell you that "school is a place where you can be yourself and make friends". From what Hailey knew, that was a load of bull. She stood there and shifted awkwardly before glancing back at her mother and father, her father was getting over a hang-over, again.

She swallowed deep before answering. "Camp Green Lake.." she spoke lightly, making sure she didn't over power her voice into the microphone.

Judge Cathleen Maverick banged the gavel and spoke clearly with confidence. "Okay, 34 months Camp Green Lake."

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Hailey wished she could feel something..anything, weather it be sadness, or hate. She just wished she wasn't so numb all the time. Her father sit to the right of her, her mother to the left. It was silent, she could feel the glares being thrown at her every now and again but she just poked at the chicken noodle soup that was in the bowl in front of her. She pushed a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder as she returned the glance her father gave her, back to him.

"I'm glad to be getting rid of you, you're such a disgrace." She heard him say. She was never called Hailey at her house. It was only, "You" "It" or "That" or even once in a blue moon: "She".

Her mother didn't say anything, she just sat their and stared out into space as she took a few small bites from the soup in her bowl. Hailey grew cautious as she saw her dad finish off the second can of beer of the night. She had a bad gut feeling that it would happen again, every night it was the same thing. If it wasn't at night, it was right after she got home from school. She remembered the yelling..the stinging from the belt..the choking..everything. She hated the fact that her mother let her father control everything, she couldn't even leave the table when she wanted to!

She heard her mother's voice now. "Out of everything we've done for you! You repay us, like, like this!"

"Enough!" Her father's voice boomed through the entire house, he stood up, Hailey almost began to shake like a Chihuahua out of fear, panic and anxiety.

It happened. Again. Hailey knew it would, she never had any doubts. Her mother and father were preoccupied with yelling and shouting at each other, which gave her a small amount of time to escape to her room and crawl into her closet. She lightly closed the door, the click sound seemed louder then usual, she couldn't tell if it was her heart beating or if it was her door. She heard a few stomps, she heard crashing sounds, and a few sobs and incoherent words. The security her closet gave her wouldn't last long, soon her father would storm into her room, and use her as his new punching, kicking, and whipping bag. She heard him come in, would he find me? She wondered to herself as she tried to calm her breathing so it'd be quiet, extremely quiet. It didn't work, as much as she had wanted it to, it didn't.

Her father literally threw the door open. "You little bitch!" he screamed, as he yanked her hair and she let out a yelp.

"All you ever did! Was ruin this family!" He spat, and threw her against the wall as she started to feel the wind get knocked out of her by his size eleven foot.

The torture never seemed to end..it never seemed to stop..she wanted it to go away so bad. She cried out for help, she cried for him to stop kicking her, that didn't service to much at all. After what had seemed like hours of continuous non stop crying, sobbing, gasping, kicking, and the occasional slap, it ended. Her father stormed out and left the house. Hailey lay in a tight fetal position on the orange carpet.

* * *

The next morning, her father still hadn't showed up. Hailey's mother, Marie was forced to drive her to the court house. The ride was silent, Hailey preferred it be that way anyways. She narrowed her eyes as she held a small plastic bag that read the words "_Tops. Thank you for shopping._" in red on it. The bag contained only two shirts, one was a light green, and the other was her dearly beloved grey t-shirt given to her by her grandfather before he passed, she had some other necessary things in there, but they probably weren't even important anyways. When she was putting the stuff into her bag, she wasn't even thinking about what she was putting in it. She was thinking more about finally getting her wish granted. That wish? The wish was to get away from that place. That evil household..she always hated it there, now she was finally free. Driving closer to the court house, Hailey grew more and more relieved. She watched her mother park the car on the street.

"Don't expect a home when you come back." Her mother spoke harshly.

Hailey's response was witty and only five words. "I wasn't planning on it." she grabbed the plastic bag and hopped out of the Chevy.

She walked towards the court house, she had to be there in ten minutes or she'd miss her chance for freedom. She walked quickly after passing a few kids, she ignored them. She made her way inside, the cool air hit her as fast as a bullet.

"Green Lake?" One of the men at the security desks ask.

She nods in reply.

"Bus is outside."


	2. Chapter 2

The hot sun beat down on the yellow bus, Hailey had her bag next to her, her back was sticking to the seat. Her denim jacket was hell, why did she wear that today? Of all days? She probably wouldn't see it until she was released. The cuffs on her wrists made them itch and sweat, she wanted to get out of this god forsaken bus. All she could see was a desert that ran for miles, one thing was odd to her though, there were holes each one two feet away from the other and they looked pretty deep too. She wondered who dug them, and why.

She jerked forward as the bus came to a quick halt. "Alright, move along." A hoarse voice stated.

Standing up, she grabbed her bag and held it close to her chest as she was guided off the bus by the cop. He looked like a middle aged extra actor you'd see in one of those old cop/cowboy movies. Hailey looked around the camp as she heard a few incoherent yells. Her ear was popping lightly. Soon she was guided towards and office, it had a shelf with files and everything. The cop and the man who looked like a wannabe Texas ranger, nearly could qualify if looks mattered with a job.

"Hailey Hunter?" he questioned.

Hailey nods. "Yeah." she said.

"My name is Mr. Sir. If I ask you a question the only answers are yes and no, is that clear, Hunter?" Mr. Sir asked, spitting out a sunflower seed.

Again, Hailey nodded. "Yes, Mr. Sir." she said, blinking twice.

"Alright Hunter, follow me." Mr. Sir directed standing up and walking out of the office and in between two buildings, Hailey was followed by wolf whistles and stares from the other male campers. She understood why, and wasn't offended..they hadn't probably seen a female in..months.

He glanced around and then at the girl. "What do you see Hunter? Any guard posts? Electric fences? Force field?" _Force field? _Hailey questioned herself.

She shook her head. "No ."

"Go ahead, try and run, I'm not gonna stop ya." He said, backing away sarcastically.

Hailey replied. "I'm not gonna run away Mr. Sir ."

"That's right, because we got the only water for 100 miles. Our own personal, little oasis." Mr. Sir said, walking now towards a building that was slightly run down.

Shelves were surrounding all walls besides the ones around the door, which Hailey found weird. Why not just have all walls filled so you can have more stuff? She shook off that thought. There was a boy with greased back blond hair and he had a few pen ink tattoos, she was 100% sure it was not real ink. Obviously they wouldn't have real needles in a juvenile delinquent camp.

"You get two outfits, one for work, the other for relaxation. Laundry is every three days, when your work suit is bein' washed, your other one will become your work suit. Understood?" He stated.

Hailey nodded slightly. "Yes, Mr. Sir." as she was tossed two orange jumpsuits and she tossed her plastic bag over to the kid, obviously he was checking it, had told her he was.

"Change." He directed.

Hailey just was glad she wore her slightly over-sized black shorts and a light green shirt. She just slipped on of the jump suits over that, later when she was alone, she'd take off the shorts, otherwise it'd be hot as hell for her.

"Hailey Hunter?" A peppy voice came from the doorway. "I just want to let you know, that just because you've done some bad things, does not make you a bad person. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor." he said, holding out his hand. A little weary of a girl camper, but she shook his hand.

"You're startin' that touchy feely crap, I'm leavin'." Sir said and left, spitting out a sunflower seed.

Dr. Pendanksi sighed and shook his head, while Hailey asked while Pendanski was leading her towards D-Tent. "So, what's up with the warden?" she asked.

"Mr. Sir? Oh, he's not the warden, he's just been a bad mood since he quit smoking. Anyways! Hailey, you'll be in D-Tent, D stands for diligence. They're a nice group of boys so you don't have to worry about anything!" he said cheerfully.

Hailey didn't know what diligence meant. "What does diligence mean?" she asked.

Pendanski answered greatfully, no one ever asked this question, finally someone did. "It means careful and prestigious work effort." he said, walking up to the tent.

Three boys stood outside, one, Hailey noticed had round, thick glasses and was dark skinned, but he was covered in the orange/brownish dirt like the other two boys. The one boy, who stood between the one with the glasses, had crazy blond hair that stuck up in every direction and was very tall, the other had brown hair and held a toothpick in his mouth.

"Ay, yo Mom, who's this?" X-Ray asked, nodding towards Hailey.

"This, is Hailey." Pendanski said. "Hailey, this is Rex, Alan and Ricky."

Hailey shuffled awkwardly and waved slightly. "Uh..hi." she said, and got a nod from the boys. Did they call Dr. Pendanski "Mom"? She could see why.

"Don't listen to him, I'm X-Ray, that's Squid and Zigzag." The boy with thick glasses answered, Hailey made note of that in her head. She actually liked their nicknames more then their actual names.

Mom scoffed a little bit. "I prefer to use the names their parents gave them, and the ones that society will recognize them by!" he then asked X-Ray. "Is everyone else inside?" and X-Ray just nodded, probably lying.

"Wonderful! Well, I'll just let you boys show Hailey the ropes!" Mom said and walked away.

Hailey followed the boys from the wreck room to D-Tent, she asked. "So, why do you call him Mom?" she already knew, but she'd ask anyways.

"Cause' he's like one of those lil soccer moms, too happy for their own good." Squid explained, with his southern drawl.

Zigzag piped in. "Hmhm," and he just stared at Hailey, like she was up to something.

"Oh, explains." Hailey said, looking at the tent that was a dark olive green. It had "D" spray painted with black spray paint.

X-Ray was the first to walk in. "Welcome to casa de D-Tent." he said.

"Home of the D-Tent?" Hailey asked, confused, he didn't know a lot of Spanish.

"Magnet says that a lot, figured I'd use it." X-Ray stated, going towards his cot.

"You'll sleep here, next to me and Ziggy." Squid stated, pointing to a vacated cot in between his, and Zigzag's, which had a old TV guide sitting on it.

Hailey nodded and set her stuff on the cot, she sat on the edge, she slid the shovel underneath it. Before she and her aunt was on bad terms, her aunt had given her birth control pills, hid them in a bottle that's for "anti-depressants" so she'd be able to use them in school and at home and whenever, thank god she wouldn't have it as much. She got it about every three months.

X-Ray looked at her from his cot, and since he knew everyone was wondering the same thing. "So, Hailey, what did you do to get in here?"

"Oh hey man, what's a chica doing here? Got sent to the wrong place or somethin'?" Magnet asked, walking in with a curly haired boy behind him.

"That's Magnet." Squid said, "Behind him's Caveman, the kid next to Caveman is Zero, kid coming behind Zero is Armpit.."

"Hi.." Hailey waved again. "I'm pretty sure they sent me to the right place, they said Camp Green Lake." she said.

* * *

At dinner, Hailey stood in the line, not complaining about the food, sure it looked like dog shit came out of a vending machine, but it was at least something. She didn't know where to sit, where should she? With D-Tent? Probably. She made her way over there and heard someone start talking.

It was Caveman. "Hey! Hailey, over here!" he said, loudly. It wasn't enough to bust the noise from the other campers, she walked over and took a seat at the edge of the bench, placing her tray down.

"It was awkward just looking around." Hailey stated, and started ripping up her bread into little places.

She looked at Caveman who just nodded, she was sitting across from Zigzag, who was sitting next to Squid. "So, who'd Mom say your mentor was?"

"Hm?" Hailey hummed as she ripped the other piece of bread into tiny pieces and spread it over the mush meet.

"Oh, uh, he told me he'd tell one of you guys during or after the hour." she stated, simply.

X-Ray picked at his food slightly. "Well, Hailey, you never answered my question."

Hailey tilted her head. "And your question was?" she replied.

"How did you get sent here?" X-Ray asked, again.

Hailey nodded. "Well, you see, I was uh, at school this one day, and well, I uh, spray painted the wall in the gym, cause these kids, they uh, beat Freshman who join the Basketball team in there, so, I made a sign of rebellion, if you'd even call a picture of a basketball beating the captain up a "sign of rebellion". Then uh, I was caught paint balling and trespassing on property with a couple of friends of mine." she stated, then she added. "Basically four charges of vandalism landed me 34 months in shit hell." she stated.

"You're an artist chica?" Magnet asked, looking at Hailey.

"If you'd call it that." Hailey shrugged, now mixing the bread mush together with the end of her fork, even Zero was looking at her oddly.

Hailey noticed the glances. "What? None of you ever thought of this?" she asked, they shook their heads. "Not a shocker.." she mumbled, taking a forkful of the mush, it actually wasn't half bad.

"Ah! I see you're all getting along well, no fights, right Theodore?" Mom's voice rang as he walked towards D-Tent's table.

Armpit sighed. "It's Armpit, Mom."

Mom ignored Theodore's comment, why would anyone on earth want to be called Armpit anyways? Stupid nicknames. "Ricky, you'll be mentoring Hailey, and to everyone else, we'll having the sharing circle on Friday." he then walked away.

"What's the sharing circle? Do we blaze up or something?" Hailey asked.

Zigzag shook his head. "Nah, it's just where Mom makes us share against our will, digging for information to sell to the President."

"For real?" Hailey asked, she had a shit load of questions.

Squid said. "Man, you're supposed to be mentorin' her, not making her paranoid about the government." he shook his head.

As they all chatted amongst themselves, the bell that stated dinner was over rang through out the mess hall and D-Tent headed back to D-Tent. As soon as Hailey hit the sheets, she was out like a light.

* * *

Alright, so I FINALLY finished chapter dose! :D I hope those of you who are reading like it! Lemme know in the reviews below! :) 3 And I finally figured out how to get the line as in above in there :D So, you'll see THREE, that's right, THREE new chapters within the week! Love you all! 3 Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

The loud sound of the morning horn woke Hailey out of her for once, peaceful sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched asking. "What the hell is that? The French regime?" her voice slightly hoarse.

"That is what wakes us up, you'll get used to it." She heard Squid's voice say as she blinked a few times before standing up, pulling the jumpsuit up to her waist and tying the sleeves around it. She rolled up the sleeves of her white t-shirt.

Hailey pursed her lips and asked. "Hey, guys..do I look tough enough?"

They all turned to look at her as she asked that question. Stanley only shook his head, probably being the only one in the tent who got the reference. "Yeah, sure grease." he said.

The other guys just shook their heads, mumbling slight 'shut ups' and 'it's too early'. They all headed out towards the 'library' which was just a run down shed that held shovels of all kinds, short shovels, tall shovels, broken shovels, fixed shovels, rusty shovels, shiny shovels. It blew Hailey's mind when she heard Magnet going on about how his hands could attract shovels since they were like Magnets. Armpit had told him to shut up numerous times.

* * *

Hailey grabbed a shovel, and got one of those gooey tortillas. It wasn't actually half bad, it was just honey. "Zigzag, it's just honey.." she stated.

"Nah, we're near Area 51, I'm pretty sure it's imported alien blood." he insisted. Making her raise her eyebrow at her 'mentor'.

Squid shook his head as he walked over to them. "Don't listen to him, he's crazy." he said. "We're in _Texas_ Zig, not Utah."

"That's what they got you thinking." Zigzag replied as he walked away casually.

Hailey was confused as to what she had just heard, but she just thought Zig had Paranoia, since she had a uncle who had Paranoia. Soon enough, all the other boys were already starting on their holes while she was still hearing a 'speech' from Mr. Sir.

"You dig here," Mr. Sir said and spit out a sunflower seed in the ground where he drew an 'X'. "You are to dig five holes each day." he said, then turned to leave. "Have..fun." he finished as Hailey stared at him like he was crazy.

* * *

Okay guys, I'm sooo sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get the morning chapter done, don't worry, I'll make sure the next chapter is longer! :D


End file.
